warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
We Have Words Too
Author: Date Stared: Jan. 11th, 2012 --Character List Listen to their words. Just because they're not the most important, does not mean they don't have their own story to tell. ''Against All Odds'' :Ivystar, formerly known as Ivypool, explains some of her reasoning behind why she went to the Place of No Stars. :As you walk along the lake, you suddenly see a cat appear before you. You don't know who she is, or why she has come. As you turn to walk away, the cat begins to follow you, at a pace that shows no sign of pursuit or fleeing. After a failed attempt to walk back to the ThunderClan camp, you sit down and face the she-cat, her silver-tabby-and-white fur glistening with starlight. :"Fear me not, young one. I only come to tell you a story." :You look at the cat in confusion, and she laughs back at you. :"It seems I have not told you my name yet, have I?" :You shake your head as the cat continues. :"My name... Is Ivystar. I was once known as Ivypool, back before your ancestors were even kitted. I used to be an apprentice, just like you. Always willing to learn, and rarely ever complaining about patrolling with my Clan. Then, one day, my sister, Dovewing, was sent away with Lionblaze, a former ThunderClan warrior, and the mate of my mentor, Cinderheart." :Names start swirling in your head. Dovewing? Lionblaze? These are names from which the likes you have never heard of. Looking at the former ThunderClan leader in curiosity, your eyes betray your thoughts of wanting more. :"I can see you want to know more, is that right? Well, don't let my old age stop you. I used to be quite the warrior. But, that's because I not only got training from ThunderClan and Cinderstar (then Cinderheart; I became her deputy after Graystripe was killed in battle...), but I also got training from the Place of No Stars. Yes, I realize that in today's Clan, that would probably get looked down upon. But, back then.... I was such a foolish apprentice. Dovewing would get all the attention, leaving me in the shadows. The Dark Forest saw my jealously, and tried to harvest it to plot against Firestar and ThunderClan. I didn't know what they were planning at first, so I just thought it was extra battle training." :The cat pauses and looks over at you, while your eyes are shining with the thought of battle. :"Battle isn't everything. Sometimes...it takes courage and sheer willpower to become what you really want. Listening to others is helpful, yes, but not when it's those words that you follow to a pin. Do not stray from your path like I did. I was manipulated into working for Tigerstar and his dirty band of cats. Lucky for me, I was rescued from that dreadful place." :You open your jaws, about to ask a question, when suddenly, you hear a voice calling your name. It's Hollystar, the leader of ThunderClan. You turn around to see the black and brown she-cat making her way towards you. As you look the other way to find the StarClan cat, you notice she's gone. :As you walk back over to your leader, you hear a soft voice in your ear. It's a gentle whisper, but you know who's voice it is. :"Remember...the path StarClan has lain out for you isn't easy. I will be with you every step of the way, young Poolwing. Know that as a descendant of my bloodline, you are destined for greatness. Against all odds, you will prevail... ''Why I Follow'' :Darkstripe explains why he blindly follows Tigerstar into battle. :He's brave, strong and loyal. Well, at least that's what I used to think. I once looked up to one of the most bloodthirsty cats that any of the Clans have ever known. He was even worse then Brokenstar, and that's saying something. Brokenstar was a kit-murder, and was fierce and scary. There was nothing like him, and that's what scared me. I don't even think he was a cat. :Anyways, you may be asking why I'm in the Dark Forest, if I'm that scared of the cats of who are here. Well, young ShadowClan cats, it was because I once thought that I could do anything, and was better then even StarClan. The only cat I thought was more powerful then me was Tigerstar, and that's why I followed him like I did. To me, he was the greatest cat to have ever walked the ground of the forest. ''To Pursue Your Dreams'' :''Told from the viewpoint of a well-known leader, Cinderstar explains how she got everything she ever wanted...and how long it took to get there. '' ''Nightwalker'' Category:Cloudskye's Articles Category:Fanfiction Category:Short Stories Category:We Have Words Too